


Nach Sommer starb der Schwan

by Teruakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teruakira/pseuds/Teruakira
Summary: 砍树归来的兄弟俩重新切出了V，两个处男的初夜





	Nach Sommer starb der Schwan

Nero翘着腿坐在本属于Dante的高背椅上，红墓市的夏天逼迫他放弃了外套长裤，以及穿脱都麻烦得要命的长靴，Nico把他扔出房车之前嚼着棒冰，车轮褶伴随急刹冒着白烟，他就被冠以妨碍研发的罪名抛弃在停水停电的事务所门口，随后那女人一脚油门，给正要爆粗的小子塞了一嘴灰。  
DMC空无一人，Morison有先见之明的留下备用钥匙，另两个女人向来行踪不定——这一认知无疑加重了Nero的狂燥感。  
FUCK！FUCK、FUCK!  
脸上盖着老旧的色情杂志，书页中陈腐的批萨味仍不肯放过他的嗅觉。  
距离魔界树事件已经过了一个月，一个月前Dante拍拍屁股，潇洒滚蛋之前不忘狠锤了他的脸，而他不知道哪儿冒出来的老爹更乐意成为帮凶。趁着他没回过劲儿，老东西们扇着翅膀就消失了，树根随之枯萎，大大小小信号灯似的恶魔越来越罕见，以致于最近的任务他甚至没带绯红女王，仅靠蓝玫瑰就轻松摆平一切。  
这意味着，他离失业不远了。  
Nero揭开厨余垃圾味的杂志，瞟到了手边另一本书，封面烫金字母尤其扎眼。  
是了，V也消失一个月了。  
他感到嘴巴发苦，仿佛这个名字是一剂来不及裹上糖衣的药沫，其实这是年轻猎人的秘密，是他不愿意在彻底失业前离开红墓市的原因。  
神秘的大诗人。Nero按住脸苦笑，他们不明真相的短暂相处不可不谓之默契。V用沙哑的声音猜测Dante是不是已经成了Qliphoth的花粉，向他科普知识并下达任务目标，Griffon落在他细瘦的手臂上，Shadow伏在脚边。Nero看着废墟上的他，第一次发出质问。  
What the hell are u？  
之后Dante给了他答案，一个他想不到也改变不了的答案。在这个夏天来临之前，V回归了所谓的他自身，Nero甚至没看清那束蓝光，碎裂的天幕就像镜子折射了另一人的身影。一切的开始与终结，Dante的Happy Ending，不管冗长的称号和头衔多事出有因，命运以他失去V的代价，操蛋的硬塞了他一个爹。在Nero搀扶着掉渣的瘦弱男人走过那条恶心的魔界路之后，在他们心灵相通之后，在他难以自控的亲吻了柔软的黑发，并得到了对方的默许之后。  
在夏天来临之前，Vergil向他道了谢，将V存在过的唯一证据丢给他。年轻的恶魔猎人伤感的几乎要挪去沙发上躺倒了，他试着用力眨眨眼，稀薄的湿润感并没有如愿凝成眼泪。Dante，都怪这个新晋为叔叔的老混蛋给事务所起了这么个应景的名字。  
当他正胡思乱想，事务所大门就被巨大的蛮力轰开了，Nero几乎从椅子上跳起来，抓起蓝玫瑰对准大门就要放枪，可在看清被浮尘勾勒的身影后，他改变了主意。Dante的衬衣和皮裤染满干涸的血渍，他扛着光溜溜的瘦小子，那件可以称得上全部家当的大衣盖在那人身上，他爹离两人稍远，若有所思的盯着他。  
Nero猛地站起身，沾满黑色油污的地板直接滑了他一个狗啃泥。

他把V抱上楼，放在客房的床上，他在这儿住过几天，谢天谢地命运提早暗示他准备了人睡的床单，Dante的铺盖简直是半魔定制——颜色与地板相差无几。沉睡的男人被Nero摆成舒服的姿势，他掀起Dante的披风——衣服的状态也好不到哪儿去——给V盖上薄毯。  
大厅里Dante保持着主人的一贯坐姿，Nero下楼时他正气恼的摔上听筒。  
“停水停电，至少一周。”Nero翻着白眼。  
“我以为至少会有欢迎回家，Kid，或者一份批萨。”老半魔倍感委屈的对他挤眼睛，若不是衣装整齐的老爹闭着眼淡定的靠在沙发上，他不介意再来一记毁容踢。“我在魔界可挣不到钢蹦，如果红魂能交电费，空调就有用了，它还新着呢，没用过几次。”他叔叔继续厚颜无耻的说：“我和Vergil在树根那儿喝了一个月的风，现在快饿瘪了，你爸今天又给了自己一刀，如果来了电，他俩都能更舒服点。”  
“闭嘴，Dante。”Vergil稍微睁开眼睛，甩出警告的眼刀。他看起来确实不如他俩互殴时有精神。“我没关系。”绝不示弱的个性倒没变。  
Nero愤恨的掏出钱包，不忘把红披风狠狠踩几脚。  
可当事务所的灯重新亮起来，DMC又只剩他一个清醒的人。老混蛋说V大概快醒了，你最好呆在他身边，意图却是他的钱包，钞票到手老家伙立刻切换骗术师，滑步快得残影都没留下——被踢坏的大门刚好消除了阻碍。Nero没来得及开腔问候，就吃到白天以来的第二口灰。  
这时Vergil站起身，他摩挲着阎魔刀柄的黄丝带，居然露出稍许微笑。  
“他的确饿疯了，我会提醒他交电费的。现在，Nero，去楼上，V醒了。”  
他爹拔刀划了个十字，以更加不讲理的速度消失在客厅。  
V醒了。他仰躺在松软的床垫上，薄毯盖住了肩膀，那些裸露在外的纹身和缺乏血色的皮肤相得益彰，没了项链手环与暗示情色的装束（不止Nero一个人觉得），重生后V第一次睁开眼睛，混乱与惊慌尚未消退，就被推门而入的年轻猎人逮个正着。  
嗯，这是Nero不把那对兄弟串成串烧的唯一理由。

好久不见是不是该先问候一声，像Dante交代的，欢迎回家？  
Nero咽下一口口水，把嘴里那玩意儿吞得更深。上一次他俩只做到这一步，时间有限精力有限，地点更是糟糕得没边儿，连让V那把瘦骨头躺平的地面都没有，Nero生疏的技巧甚至含不进喉咙，V也只在最后一刻拽紧了他的头发。没人尽兴也没人抱怨，V穿好马甲系带，和他交换过一个吻。那时的V脆弱得像饼干，不等用力掰弄就掉渣，他的眼睛嵌在眼周满布的裂纹里，不想用念诗之外的方法道别。  
Nero特意没把诗集带上来，完整的V躺在专属于他的床上，没有手杖和聒噪的鸟，既不焦虑也不绝望，他甚至表达了惊喜——当Nero本能的扑向他之后——亲吻了年轻猎人的脖颈。  
「好久不见，Nero」  
斯巴达在上！Nero用力收紧手臂，他的拥抱是施加疼痛或是表达爱意，他现在已经顾不上思考了。就像翻诗集，他不会细心品读任何艰深华丽的句子，他满脑子都是V的影子，那些向神祈愿的恳切无法打动他的心，倾诉爱意的恋语也激发不了他的共情。V不是他的神，也算不上他的恋人，按照生理学划分，V更接近他的父亲——但很显然，V也不会为了更多power削了他胳膊。  
Nico提醒他不要在任务里心不在焉，直接大方的承认我爱上我老爸的1/2，这是个像样的愿望，说不定神都会感动的痛哭流涕把你的小男友还给你。  
他的回复是任务后悄悄把整包烟丢进了魔界裂缝。但这也启发了Nero，他原本在一流神棍教团里玩枪，Dante的出现证明神真的存在，他又恰巧有个愿望，如果要许愿——或者万一梦想成真需要个假象感恩对象——那他就向Sparda祈祷好了。  
Nero混乱的想着，一边努力蠕动喉咙以期把V软绵绵的玩意儿全部塞进喉咙里。他成功了，听见头顶泄露的呻吟，年轻猎人暗中得意。  
他才不会说Dante缺席的事务所里他看见香蕉就来劲。

V伸手抓住了他的头发，他嘴里的阴茎还没完全勃起，V在他的视线外抚摸着他。Nero有些激动，又相当不知所措。Dante已不再用「毛都没长齐」激怒他，可这不表示Nero性爱史丰富——他不是处男，但很遗憾他没干过男人的屁股。  
Nero在V的爱抚中抬头，阴茎因此从他口中滑出来，V抿着嘴向他微笑，继而俯低身体，亲吻了他的眉毛。  
刚刚还行事大胆的小子一瞬间涨红了脸。  
V满意的发出一个鼻音，手指沿着对方锁骨一路爬上脸：“Nero，润滑剂在哪？”  
他的小男友慌忙直起身，从裤子口袋摸出了包装就很暧昧的小瓶。  
“我不确定……不，我什么也没干过。”解释的一方也带了鼻音，先前左右躲闪的目光终于肯直视他的脸：“我相信他们能从魔界找到出路，只要Vergil在这个世界现身，我总有办法见到你。”  
V的回复是咬住了他的耳垂，顺手接过瓶子。  
他的嘴唇很薄，Nero晕乎乎的感受着，然后，V就让他们的姿势对调了。一丝不挂的男人轻易骑上他的身体，把他碍事的背心掀起来。Nero不得不被他的手指牵走视线，根根苍白又骨节分明，它们在Nero的身体上弹跳，遵从主人的意志扒开所剩不多的遮盖。它们解决皮带扣甚至比处决恶魔得心应手。作为回应，年轻猎人顺从的脱光了自己。  
“先保持你的耐心，我需要放松我自己。”  
V用一贯低沉的声音提醒，他一直是个尽责的委托人，甚至与他们一同上场。他们并肩时连V发丝间的血腥都在撩拨他的感官。现在他又下命令了，魔帝降临也不能阻止Nero服从他。所以这是个怎样美好的开始啊，至少Nero做梦也没梦见过。恶魔契约作为纹身盘踞上V初生的身体，却在腰间戛然而止，他把腿再张开一点，方便Nero看清每块肌肉的制动，年轻猎人的手握住他的髋骨，却不敢用力。他明明见识过数次这具瘦弱躯壳的爆发力，此种情景却美好得不真实，V仍旧是易碎的糖果。  
看穿了他的想法，V带着怜悯心安慰了他的嘴唇。  
“别把我当小孩。”Nero不平的抗议，红晕还没从脸上褪去，他因为这个吻清醒不少。  
V不再开口，他从容的打开瓶盖，挤压润滑液的声音刺激了Nero的性欲，年轻猎人才发现被他一直冷落的阴茎涨得发痛。他的黑头发男友故意忽略了亟待抚慰的器官，润滑液浸润了两根手指，被他弓起背脊涂抹在后穴上。  
Nero保持着脑浆沸腾的状态做了一会儿旁观者，期间V还恶意的转了个方向，瘦屁股正对他的脸，让他事无巨细的看彻底，被湿润的泛着水光的入口收缩，褶皱吞吐着润滑间翻出稍许红色软肉，V的手指仅仅停留在四周，不厌其烦的按摩肌肉。  
喉结上下滚动，Nero不知道自己正发出野兽似的抽气，他的屌终于被照顾了。V用力挤着瓶子，把大部分粘液淋到龟头上——这温度激得Nero一个冷颤——V的手覆上来，带着几分宠溺的心情爱抚他。不公平，他明明才两个月大。Nero绷紧全身，只为对抗血液汇集处传来的快感，那快感乎强乎弱，令他无暇分心。V也知道他的状态，并没有一味刺激顶端，他拎着睾丸一起玩弄，这时候那些根该死的灵活手指又发挥了莫大作用，戳弄着柔软处褶皱的皮肤，直到它们像鸡蛋一样硬实，然后开始为润滑液引流，用他温热的手掌细致涂满将要插进身体的每一处。  
这就是全部前戏了。V重新面对他，眼光交汇Nero总能抓住那点戏谑，当V扶住他的老二准备向下坐时，Nero一把握紧了他的腰。  
“不要我……帮你、扩张什么的…”  
V为此几乎笑出声，他的答复依旧低沉而温柔：“不用，交给我就好。”  
Nero是个不甘示弱的暴躁小子，这一点和Vergil很像，Dante的拳头也不能使他服软，但骑在身上的V却轻易掌控着一切。  
如果V低头，黑发就会遮住他半张脸，Nero就会看不见他的眼睛。这让年轻的猎人感到不安，因此在性爱的最初阶段，他一直用语言试探。「你感觉好吗？」或是「会不会疼？」都没得到满意答案，最后演变为「你有任何感觉要告诉我」。终于V的手指缠上他握住腿根不敢放松的手，低声说「如果感到疼我会停下的」。  
初次插入过程艰难，Nero支撑着V，他能感觉V的身体随着呼气放松，他的老二就能挺进一英寸，再因V的吸气而被夹紧。进程中快感越积越高，逼迫Nero也开始大口呼吸，他的额头挂着冷汗——他也注意到V没有，他恳求V把头发向后捋——V照做了。  
“…抱歉、……”  
又一次停顿，V不小心打破了平静，Nero察觉V的身体绷紧了，瞬间龟头被挤压得很用力，冷汗滴下脑门，Nero差点捏爆床沿才阻止自己秒射。  
“别道歉。”深吸气，重回平静的年轻猎人撑起身，这样距离刚好够他抱住V的背。“只是尝试而已，我们有很多时间。”感谢老爹。  
他们其实已经结合的很深，Nero低头看了一眼，要怪只怪他老二比较长。V贴近他，他的胸口刚好凑到Nero嘴边，口唇期缺爱的大男孩立马无师自通含住了他的乳头。  
V陡然扬起下巴，快感激起每条神经的颤抖。桎梏腰胯的手悄悄滑向身后，Nero掰开了他两瓣屁股，手指粗糙的枪茧摩挲着因插入而绷紧的括约肌。呻吟从V的喉咙里滚出来，不同于平常音色，短促又尖锐。Nero用力吮吸着口中被折磨到红肿的乳尖，舌苔一遍遍舔过乳孔，齿列不忘力度适中的啃咬乳晕。V的安静令他不满，因此他的顺从也附带了小小的嗜虐心。  
终于V的大腿和他紧贴了。他的老二埋在温暖又紧致的腔道里，他们契合完美，甚至把润滑挤了一些出来，现在，即使Nero封闭四种感官，也能用阴茎测量V的状况，心跳过速，呼吸急促，逐渐升高的体温使苍白都染上颜色。  
“呼——”Nero不留缝隙的抱着他，空出手来不忘揉捏另一侧乳头：“感觉如何？”  
被他抱在怀里的人却凑近他耳边低语「——」  
“天哪，”Nero失笑：“我专门把你的书扔在楼下，如果你喜欢，我可以花一个白天当你的听众，说真的，有几句我仔细研究过，虽然不能像你一样倒背如流。”Nero拉开一点距离，又迅速稳住他不肯直白心意的嘴。  
V很快偏过头，枕在Nero肩膀上。他的身体还很紧，他需要时间和气氛的催化。Nero也乐意享受这一刻，他的老二爽上天，心情却很平静。V不再是噩梦狭间的最后一瞥，他从人界再次睁眼，兴许前方还有战斗等着，但这具冰凉瘦弱的血肉之躯终于不用担心被谁回收，他的归处只有Nero和死神。  
时间过去了一个世纪那么久，V终于稍稍抬起了腿，他先尝试着把自己剥离那根坚硬火热的阴茎，再让凶器重新插进身体。他做这些时闭着眼，那些直白的信任和爱意就被遮盖住，可安心感并没有离Nero远去。年轻的猎人呲着牙，咬上了猎物的喉结。  
V伸直了脖颈，身体也随之向后弯，这个弧度让他看起来像只天鹅，Nero始终抱着他，手掌撑在他后脑，他的温柔即将透支，接下来是恶魔狩猎时间。  
Nero把V放平在床尾，年轻的猎人折过他的膝盖，迅速把自己拔了出来。  
唔！  
他把V的头发捋起来，呻吟的尾音被V咬进手掌里，Nero的拇指划过他的下眼眶，附上裹挟了危险的爱意。  
“小羊羔，谁创造了你，给你这样温柔的声音。”  
年轻的猎人使用着与诗意不符的力道，凶狠的插了进去。

“哈啊、不、Nero…Nero”  
这次是跪趴着被后入。V已经射过一次，没被纹身覆盖的下体遍布吻痕或咬痕，性爱进入下半场，Nero尤其热衷于在他身上宣誓主权。年纪和血统都让猎人占绝对上风，V只能软下腰被摆布，事实上，他的小男友已经足够温柔，他会扛着欲望给自己的老二补润滑剂。  
脸忽然被扳过来，Nero认真的盯着他：“我弄疼你了么？”  
V说过他渴望被爱，现在他得到了，Nero连存在都快令他他心脏爆炸。V拽住银发的短茬吻上他的眼睛。  
“做你想做的，小羊羔。”  
Nero发出一声低吼，一个挺身顶在他前列腺上。V被这一下顶弄的视线发白，快感一齐涌进了他的脑子，锐意给每根神经通上电。他张开嘴，没意识到唾液顺着嘴角流下，Nero的手指攀到那儿，把它粗鲁的擦去。  
“你又射了。”Nero插在最深处，不应期的敏感简直要了V的命，连对方说话的节奏都能从交合处传来，Nero恶意动了两下，又逼出几声呻吟。V趴在床上，所有受自我意志控制的肌肉都丧失力气，髋骨被Nero握在手里，屁股含着兴奋过头的阴茎，使用过度的后穴红肿着，随抽插动作间歇性痉挛。  
“这真的是你的新身体？看看你，V，这么快就学会吸我了。”  
“你也一样，Kid，这么快就把素质用到床上了。”  
这个称呼从V嘴里叫出来，就有种莫名的悖德感。Nero一边捋着小男友汗湿的头发，一边借助腰力活塞运动。V已经到了疲惫边缘，Nero能从他的身体中察觉到，他暗自记下了这个时间。  
“现在结束可以吗？”他俯下身，双手还不安分的玩弄了会儿V充血的乳头，他的胸部完全肿起来，几乎算得上一对小乳房，Nero嘴上没说，心里仍不忘感谢斯巴达血统让他重新长出手，亲自完成这杰作。  
黑发男人背对他点了点头。  
得到首肯后Nero弓起腰，双手托住他的臀部把他俩挤得更紧。他完全丢弃了柔情蜜意，化身被情欲俘获的野兽，阴茎整根抽出，再破开肿胀的缝隙硬挺着插入，润滑剂快要干涸，逐渐恢复干涩的甬道夹得他头皮发麻，摩擦前列腺已经让V的感受力到达了麻木的峰值。他不能再承受更多了。Nero用牙齿安抚着抽搐的背脊，为了保持安静，不把痛苦肆意挥洒，V选择侧头咬住床单。  
经过一阵频率超高的剧烈抽插后，Nero终于拔出自己，射在V绷紧的脊背上。

DMC外不远的快餐店里，Vergil不耐烦的盯着挂钟。  
“你说他们搞完了没？”Dante嘴里衔着批萨，桌边叠了几个空盒：“两个小时，我都吃饱了。”  
Vergil用鼻音甩出一声轻蔑，拿起桌上的阎魔刀。  
“走了，Dante。”

 

END


End file.
